


Kořist

by Hanetka



Series: Na co jsi myslel [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Jo ho ho!Tohle je příběh zahrnující sexuální fantazii, která obsahuje prvek poněkud pochybného souhlasu. Jen aby bylo jasno: všichni zúčastnění jsou zcela plnoletí a taky to hrají, ale pokud to nejsou vody, kam byste zamířili se svou lodí, prostě plujte jinam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699568) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Poznámka autorky:  
> „Slyšel jste mě, když jsem vyprávěl o profesoru Moriartym?“   
> „O tom slavném zločinci, pracujícím na vědeckých základech, který je mezi darebáky právě tak slavný jako -“   
> „Musím se červenat, Watsone,“ zabručel Holmes pohoršeným hlasem. (Arthur Conan Doyle; Údolí strachu)  
> Watson se zmiňuje o Holmesově červenání docela často a já si myslím, že jsem ještě neviděla, že by o tom někdo napsal fanfiction, takže tady je! A taky jsem slovo od slova ukradla počáteční věty tohoto příběhu ze začátku Údolí strachu (až na to, že jsem změnila ‚já/Holmes‘ na ‚John/Sherlock‘ atd.) Během toho jsem si uvědomila, že ACD miloval příslovce skoro stejně jako já. To je úleva! Není to nedbalé psaní, je to ZÁMĚRNÁ POCTA autorovi.
> 
> Slovo překladatelky:  
> Čtvrtý kousek. A Chryse Johnovi připisuje čím dál větší pochybnosti. Strašák v podobě řečí Sally Donovanové i vlastní nejistoty mu začínají vrtat hlavou. Pořád je to zábava, a když to vymyslel Sherlock, je všemi deseti pro, ale… ALE!

„Skoro bych myslel -“ začal John

„Tak proč nemyslíš?“ zeptal Sherlock netrpělivě.

John měl za to, že jeho trpělivost je téměř nevyčerpatelná, ale musel přiznat, že ho to sardonické přerušení znechutilo. „Vážně, Sherlocku,“ řekl nerudně, „ty umíš jít někdy člověku na nervy.“

Sherlock zasténal a plácl sebou na gauč. „Jaký to má _smysl_? Stejně už vím, co ses chystal říct. Chtěl jsi mi sdělit, že kdybych si ty noviny opravdu prošel, místo abych jimi poté, co mrknutím přeletím první stránku, mrsknul přes pokoj, mohl bych najít něco, co by mě mohlo zajímat. Nemohl. Kriminální genialita vyvrcholila Moriartym a od té doby to jde všechno pěkně z kopce, bezvýznamní zločinci s banální motivací a bez jakékoliv představivosti a všechno to je tak nudné, že to nestojí za řeč.“ Sherlock hodil rukou, takže zůstal zavěšený přes opěradlo gauče jako viktoriánská hrdinka, omdlévající smrtelnou nudou.

„Máš přece koníčky. Věnuj se některému,“ poradil mu John trochu příkře.

Sherlock přimhouřil oči a zamračil se, jako by chtěl Johna vysušit jako švestku. „Já nemám _koníčky_.“

„Hraješ na housle, věnuješ se chemii, předstíráš, že mě učíš rimming…“ John zjistil, že být při téhle aktivitě tím přijímajícím je beznadějně lechtivé a vůbec ne vzrušující, ale Sherlockovi se to líbilo provádět skoro stejně, jako když byl příjemcem sám – možná právě pro příležitost strkat nos a jazyk do části Johnova těla, kde zatím nikdy nebyly.

 „Ale prosím tě, tohle děláme už celé týdny. Tomu už úplně odzvonilo.“

Tohle zabolelo. John zatnul čelist, nechtěl před Sherlockem dát najevo, že ťal do živého ( _nudí se, už ho začínáš nudit i ty_ , našeptával mu v hlavě hlas Sally Donovanové). „No tak dobře. Jestli tě to už unavilo, tak myslím, že budu muset uhádnout jednu z _tvých_ fantazií.“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup a prudce se otočil, takže měl tvář zabořenou do polstrování gauče. „No to se ti určitě podaří,“ zahuhlal tlumeně.

„Uvidíme,“ přemítal John nahlas. „Takže zkusíme tu ze základky, můžem?“

Sherlockovi vyletěla hlava nahoru. „Cože?“

„Tvoji fantazii ze základní školy. Pamatuješ? Tu noc, co jsem ti vyprávěl, jak jsem šel na balet, a tys namítal, že to má málo detailů? Říkal jsi, žes dokázal přijít s lepšími fantaziemi, už když jsi byl na základní škole.“

„To bylo míněno, jen abych vypíchl nedostatek tvé -“

„Sexuální piráti,“ řekl John. Byla to první věc, která se mu vylíhla v hlavě.

Sherlockovi ohromením klesla brada a John pocítil okamžik nevíry, než ho vystřídala potěšená pýcha. „Jak – jak bys to mohl -“ Sherlock se posadil tak zprudka, že skoro spadl z gauče. „Jak bys to vůbec mohl – _Mycroft_!“

„Ale Ježíši Kriste,“ připlácl si John ruce přes uši. „Proč si pro všechno na světě myslíš, že bychom Mycroft a já vedli nějakou konverzaci, která by měla něco společného s tvými sexuálními fantaziemi? Nebo vůbec s čímkoliv ohledně sexu? A proč si myslíš, že by Mycroft vůbec věděl – vlastně, víš co? Na to mi ani radši neodpovídej.“

„Samozřejmě, že jsem Mycroftovi nikdy nepovídal o svých _sexuálních fantaziích_ ,“ utrhl se Sherlock. „Ale on ví, že jsem chtěl být pirát -“

„No jo, tenhle střípek mi řekl on,“ přiznal John.

Sherlock se svalil zpátky na gauč, zamračil se a založil si ruce křížem – obraz uražené pýchy. „Věděl jsem to.“

John se na něj zazubil. Pořád ještě se cítil sám se sebou neobyčejně spokojený. Přešel pokoj a usadil se na kraj konferenčního stolku. „Tak se podívejme, jestli to dokážu sestavit. Zajmou tě piráti…“

„Samozřejmě, že mě nezajmou. Jsem černý pasažér.“

„Jasně, samozřejmě. A potom co? Najdou tě, vezmou na palubu a posílají si tě dokola s flaškou rumu?“

„Ale pro prokristapána, _ne_. Už zase jsi skočil po tom nejsnadnějším a nejpatetičtějším klišé, jaké si jen lze představit.“ Sherlock sebou znovu praštil na gauči na záda.

„Tak to řekni ty, vždyť víš, že jsem v detailech na houby,“ přemlouval ho John. Sherlock nikdy nedokázal odolat Johna opravit, když se mýlil.

„Fajn.“ Sherlock si povzdechl, aby dal najevo, jak je nekonečně zneužívaný, a John se kousl do rtu, aby schoval úsměv. „Pirátská loď zajede za soumraku do přístavu, jen na krátkou zastávku na cestě do Západní Indie. Já v noci vyklouznu z domova, přeplavu záliv – je bezměsíčná noc, nikdo mě nemůže vidět – vyšplhám po boku lodi a schovám se v podpalubí. Nevyjdu ven až do pozdního odpoledne příštího dne, když už jsme dost daleko na moři. Posádka mě okamžitě zpozoruje a pokouší se mě chytit, ale já už jsem si zvykl na houpání lodi a unikám jim…“

John, který moc dobře věděl, že Sherlock dostává mořskou nemoc, už když se jen dívá na lodě na Temži, účastně přikývl. Fantazie nejsou zábavné, když v nich nejste velkolepí.

„… a vyšplhám do lanoví a skáču z lana na lano, dokud je všechny nenechám za sebou. Zhoupnu se na laně dolů, vytrhnu jednomu z nich kord a nakonec se pustím do souboje s prvním důstojníkem. Všichni stojí v kruhu kolem, celí zadýchaní ho povzbuzují, dokud ho neodzbrojím a nepřitisknu mu špičku kordu ke krku.“ Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Dál je to očividně vylepšení dřívější fantazie. Myslím, že jsem se tehdy učil šermovat a nikdy jsem se nedostal za tuhle část, než jsem usnul. ‚Dejte mi, co chci, a já vás nechám žít,‘ řeknu tomu chlápkovi, který zasípá: ‚A co chceš?‘ A já řeknu: ‚Chci se připojit k mužstvu.‘“

„A orgie jsou co, nějaký druh iniciačního rituálu?“

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Nepřerušuj,“ zamračil se Sherlock na Johna. „Ten první důstojník se rozesměje. ‚Spusť kord dolů, chlapče, jestli se chceš přidat k nám. Možná se umíš plavit a bojovat, to to připouštím, ale být pirátem znamená mnohem víc.‘“

‚Jako co?‘ zeptám se, ale spustím kord.

„‚Ne všechny poklady jsou zlato a drahokamy, víme?‘“ Sherlockův hlas nabral směšně absurdní pirátský chrapot a John doufal, že co nevidět nevyústí v _‚Jo ho ho, ať teče rum!‘_ „‚Tvoji zajatci, chlapče! Znásilňovat a drancovat dokáže kdejaký nízký bandita. Ale piráti – my jsme umělci, to teda jsme. Když my vezmeme někoho do zajetí - než s ním skoncujeme, nechce nás opustit. Připojit se k  _téhle_ posádce, to bude chtít prokázat, jestli se dokážeš v kajutě svou výzbrojí ohánět stejně hbitě jako mečem na palubě.‘“

John si udržoval vážnou tvář jen s nejvyšším vypětím sil, takže bylo jedině dobře, že Sherlock zatím zíral zasněně do stropu. Sexuální piráti, to teda jo. „Řeknou mi, že musím jít s jednou z pirátských dam - pár jich bylo, víš, Anne Bonnyová a Mary Readová byly výjimečné pirátky – a prokázat svůj um. Odmítnu. Pak řeknou, že můžu jít místo toho s některým z mužů, a já znovu odmítnu. ‚Nemám zájem o takové věci. Chci jenom brázdit moře a oceány,‘ prohlásím. První důstojník zavrtí hlavou. ‚Buďto vládnout mečem zvládneš, nebo ranou meče padneš, chlapče – buď jsi jeden z nás, nebo jsi kořist, o kterou se spravedlivě podělíme. Chlapi, podejte prkno.‘“

„Prkno!“ John byl proti své vůli příběhem zaujatý. „Chtějí tě po něm nechat jít?“

„To si taky myslím, ale ne, oni mě na něj přivážou.“

„Co, tváří dolů?“ _Ouvej_.

„Ehm… ne.“ Sherlock náhle zrudl. „Zády.“ John na něj bezvýrazně zíral a Sherlock řekl defenzivně: „Dobře, nevím, jestli jsem byl _doslova_ na základní škole, ale byl jsem dost mladý. Neměl jsem ještě ani jasnou představu o heterosexuálním styku, natož – předpokládal jsem, že jediné, co člověk musí udělat, je strčit jim to mezi nohy, jako by to všichni dělali interkrurálně.“ John vybuchl smíchy a Sherlock se zakabonil, vztekle se otočil a trucovitě se nacpal k opěradlu gauče.

„Ne, dost, dost, přestaň, omlouvám se,“ řekl John, který s trochou potíží ovládl smích. „Já jsem měl taky šílené představy. Dozvěděl jsem se, že holky mají tam dole další otvor, ale věděl jsem, jak můj penis vypadá v plné parádě, a myslel jsem, že ten otvor musí být taky tak velký – že prostě všechny chodí po světě s takovou velikou zející jeskyní mezi nohama – a potom poprvé jsem neměl ponětí, po čem se vlastně dívat, nemohl jsem přijít na to, kde to vlastně je! Bylo to zatraceně zahanbující.“

Sherlock se otočil zpátky a vypadal uchlácholený. „A to jsi měl sestru.“

„No, nebylo to zrovna tak, že by mi ukazovala frndu,“ upozornil ho John. „Dobře, pokračuj, nemůžu se dočkat, až uslyším, kam to všecko povede.“

„Přivážou mě k prknu,“ zopakoval Sherlock, „a v tu chvíli se objeví kapitán.“

John zapomněl, že kapitán zatím na scéně nebyl. „A co řekne?“

Sherlock snížil hlas, který nabral zlověstnou autoritu. „Viděl jsem toho mládence z horní paluby. Je lepší námořník a lepší bojovník než kterákoliv z vás mořských krys, a jestli nemá zájem o jemnější umění, je to proto, že s ním zatím nemá žádné zkušenosti. Vezmu si ho do své kajuty a budu to já, kdo ho zaučí.“

„Ech.“ John se nehodlal nechat zatáhnout do situace s tak pochybným souhlasem, třebaže jen naoko. „Já mám být ten kapitán?“

„Samozřejmě.“

„Tak to potom udělám pár změn. Ehm.“ John si odkašlal, posadil se zpříma a nabral velitelský vzhled. „Chlapče, nerad bych viděl, kdyby tvé skvělé schopnosti měly přijít nazmar. Jestli jsi odhodlaný nechat se svázat -“

„Já už rozhodně _svázaný_ jsem,“ skočil mu do řeči Sherlock a John se rozhihňal, než nad sebou zase získal vládu a přísně řekl: „A kdo teď přerušuje? Buď zticha. Jestli se svážeš s naším životem a přitom odmítneš choulostivá umění, ééé, kavalce -“

„Houpací sítě.“

„ _Zmlkni_ – dám ti místo lodního sluhy, _nebo_ s tebou uzavřu sázku.“

„Jakou sázku?“ zeptal se podezřívavě Sherlock.

„Vezmu si tě ještě tuto noc do kajuty, a jestli, než kohout zakokrhá -“

„Jsme na moři, Johne.“

„… jestli ti do úsvitu alespoň jednou nepřivodím rozkoš, můžeš se připojit k posádce a já ti dám svůj druhý nejlepší kord na znamení respektu k tvé síle ducha. Ale jestli ti rozkoš _přivodím,_  - a já zdolám kteréhokoliv muže tady, na kterého si jen vzpomenu, protože jsem kapitánem z dobrého důvodu – pak se připojíš k mé posádce a strávíš příštích sedm nocí v mé kajutě.“

„Hmm.“ Sherlock se zahleděl do stropu, jako by přemýšlel, ale John už viděl důkaz jeho rostoucího zájmu skrz obnošenou bavlnu jeho pyžamových kalhot. „No dobře, přijímám vaši sázku, kapitáne. Ale prkno zůstane,“ dodal. „Je nedílnou součástí mé fantazie.“

John pokrčil rameny. „Jak chceš.“ Podíval se na konferenční stolek, který byl trochu krátký, a řekl: „Radši bychom se měli přesunout do lož- do kajuty.“

***

John naaranžoval Sherlocka na záda doprostřed postele. Vytáhl mu paže z rukávů županu, svázal mu ty rukávy na hrudníku a konce zastrkal dolů k bokům; pak mu stáhl kalhoty od pyžama do půli stehen a dolní část nohou přikryl dekou. To stačí, usoudil: na Johnově lodi nebude žádné opravdové svazování, ne bez mnohem většího prodiskutování předem. „Tak. Jsi přivázaný k prknu.“

Sherlock pro jednou nic nenamítal. Měl oči vykulené zvědavostí, co John udělá dál. John si tím ve skutečnosti sám nebyl jistý, zvláště když Sherlock už dál nediktoval dění, ale ten scénář stejně tak úplně neumožňoval velkou improvizaci. Odkašlal si. „Škoda toho prkna,“ zalitoval a zvedl ruku, aby Sherlockovi jemně shrnul vlasy z čela. „Lepší by to bylo bez něj, ale ty bys nejspíš zkusil utéct a ještě by sis ublížil. Myslím, že zítra už ho potřebovat nebudeme.“

„Jste si sám sebou moc jistý,“ řekl Sherlock povýšenecky. „Nemám v úmyslu být zítra zase zpátky. Budu si dole leštit svůj nový kord.“

„No, to uvidíme,“ opáčil John s úsměvem. Přehodil přes Sherlocka nohu, takže se na něm uvelebil obkročmo, a se zadostiučiněním sledoval, jak se Sherlockovi rozšířily zorničky. Vzal do ruky jeho penis - který už byl napůl v pozoru a v ruce se mu naléval ještě víc – a jemně ho pohladil palcem. Sherlock se bezděčně zajíkl a pak zatnul čelist a svaly ve stehnech se mu napjaly, jak stiskl nohy k sobě.

„Nemusíš tu zůstat, to víš,“ řekl John laskavě. Vzal mezi palec a ukazováček Sherlockův žalud a jemně ho mnul, aby mu stáhl předkožku. „Dobrého lodního sluhu můžu vždycky potřebovat. Zvláště tak hezkého.“

Čekal, že se mu Sherlock vysměje, ale Sherlockovi se zachvěly řasy, pak zvedl bradu a prohlásil: „Přistoupil jsem na tu sázku a neustoupí- _uhm_.“

„Vidíš, není to pěkný pocit? Já ti neublížím. Jen chci, aby ses cítil dobře, tak dobře, že nebudeš chtít přestat…“

„To se vám nepodaří.“ Sherlock opět odhodlaně sevřel stehna, vyklenul záda a odhalil svoje dlouhé svůdné hrdlo. „Vy ostatní možná nejste víc než divoši, bezhlavě říjící jako zvířata, ale já vám dokážu, že jsem nad takové věci povznesený.“

„Och, ale to by byla věčná škoda. Takový pěkný chlapec.“ John už to tentokrát vyhlížel a Sherlock se opravdu celý zachvěl potěšením. _Ty jeden narcisto_ , pomyslel si John láskyplně. „Tak hezký, tak jemná pleť, tak krásný penis. Je hřích si to schovávat. Možná, až vyhraju, nechám tě stát na hlídce nahého. Jen ať ostatní piráti vidí, jakou cenu jsem získal, nechám je, aby si prohlédli tu úchvatnou prdelku, až polezeš do lanoví – ale nikdo se tě nebude smět ani dotknout, po sedm nocí budeš jenom můj. Budu si tě moct vzít zase zpátky sem, kdykoliv budu chtít, a ošukat tě. Ošukat tu nádhernou pusu. Ošukat tu senzační zadnici.“

John dál pokoušel Sherlocka slovy i rukama a dlaní, kterou se nevěnoval jeho penisu, mu masíroval napjaté břicho a tenkou kůži na bocích a hladil ho mezi nohama. Levačkou pokračoval v neúprosně lehounkém tření, až se Sherlock brzy pod ním svíjel a lapal po dechu. Teď ho John hnětl podél stehen a sledoval, jak do Sherlockových bledých tváří stoupá ruměnec; teď už byl sám tvrdý a nedočkavý. Posunul se trochu výš a zrychlil, zvýšil tlak sevření v odhodlaném rytmu a zároveň prsty druhé ruky přejel po Sherlockově odhaleném krku.  Sherlock ze sebe vydal tichounké blažené zafňukání, které okamžitě udusil.

John se zazubil. Rozepnul si vlastní kalhoty a pustil ptáčka z klece, dál se posouval vpřed, dokud nemohl oba penisy přitisknout k sobě a trochu přirážet do své pěsti. Sherlock syčivě vtáhl vzduch mezi zuby a pevně zavřel víčka. „Dobrý pocit, že?“ broukal John a hnětl Sherlockovu délku proti své. Sevřel kolena kolem Sherlockových boků a cítil, jak sebou pod ním trhly.

„Vůbec ne,“ dostal ze sebe Sherlock.

„Vy lžete, pane,“ řekl John přísně, a jakmile to vypustil z pusy, napadlo ho, co z něho asi vypadne příště. Připadal si jako Horatio Hornblower. Ach Bože, _Hornblower_! Johnovi poprvé došel dvojsmysl utajený v tom jméně – _blow a horn_ , hrát na roh, takže vykouřit nadrženého námořníka bylo zřejmě kapitánovi vlastní – a musel se kousnout do tváře, aby se nerozesmál.

„Já nelžu,“ vysoukal ze sebe Sherlock. John cítil, jak se mu pod provizorním spoutáním svírají pěsti. „A ještě dnes v noci vám to dokážu.“

Jestli Sherlock pořád zvládl formulovat věty, Dlouhý John Watson potřeboval zvýšit sázky. Čas na trochu hry na roh. John sklouzl zpátky, vtáhl Sherlockův penis do úst, zavířil kolem něj jazykem a sjel po něm dolů. Sherlock vydal ostrý, v půli udušený sten a celé tělo mu pod Johnem ztuhlo, jak bojoval s potřebou vyrazit boky vzhůru. John se s plnou pusou usmál a se vším úctyhodně rafinovaným umem se pustil do práce jazykem, olizoval ho a sál, až byl Sherlock napjatý a roztřesený a mezi zuby mu unikaly zoufalé pronikavé zvuky. John si to nesmírně užíval. _Možná na té záležitosti s přivázáním k prknu přece jen něco je,_ pomyslel si. Sherlock příležitostně během orálního sexu ztrácel hlavu, a třebaže nebyl objemný, byl _dlouhý_.

Když začal Sherlock nekontrolovatelně poškubávat boky, John se odtáhl a posadil se. Věděl, že Sherlockův vrchol je jen pár vteřin daleko, ale chtěl nejdřív znovu vidět to červenání. „Jen se na sebe podívej, koukej, jak jsi úžasný,“ řekl nakřáplým tichým hlasem. „Taková škoda, že tě nemůžou vidět ostatní, jak nádherně vypadáš, jak po tom bažíš. Měl bych je nechat, aby se zítra dívali? Aby viděli mého krásného chlapce? Možná je nechám. Možná si budou moct užít jedno kolo, jestli si to zaslouží.“ Sherlockův ruměnec se prohloubil a teď se pod Johnem už svíjel; kdyby měl volné ruce, John věděl, že teď už by je měl zaťaté ve vlasech. „Nemůžu se dočkat, jak budeš vypadat, až se uděláš.“

Sherlock, paličatý až do konce, pohodil hlavou a prohlásil: „To se nikdy nedozvíte,“ a John se uchechtl a znovu sklonil hlavu. Zase s maximálním použitím jazyka vtáhl Sherlocka do úst a pustil se do náležité odplaty. Fungovalo to. Stačila chvilka a Sherlock zkameněl, vykřikl, trhl boky, neschopný se udržet a nevrazit Johnovi do pusy; John spolkl první dávku a pak se odtáhl a dokončil to rukou se zvednutou hlavou, aby mohl sledovat Sherlockovu zrudlou a zkřivenou tvář, když se prosténával orgasmem. Když se konečně uklidnil, John si klekl a odtáhl ruku, vlhkou a kluzkou semenem i slinami, a dokončil práci na své erekci. Sherlockův župan se rozvinul a spadl podél něj, ale rukávy měl pořád ještě uvázané přes hrudník, a to, jak tam ležel – zhýralý, naoko spoutaný, obličej s pootevřenými rty a uvolněný rozkoší – to na Johna účinkovalo stejně, jako jeho ústa na Sherlocka. Už tak byl blízko, a když Sherlock otevřel potemnělé, napůl zamžené oči a upřel je do Johnových, John se s výkřikem udělal a vytryskl si přes ruku.

„Tenhle kousek jsem ve své fantazii rozhodně neměl,“ poznamenal Sherlock, když se John nakonec svalil vedle něj na postel.

John na něj proloupl kalný zrak a zjistil, že Sherlock si stahuje potřísněné tričko i župan. „No, a co sis myslel, že si ten kapitán počne? Že prostě jen udělá tebe a otevře si rum?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Nikdy jsem o tom nepřemýšlel.“ Zmuchlal tričko a začal se otírat.

John se skulil z postele a odklopýtal do koupelny, kde se očistil a zapnul si kalhoty. Když se vrátil zpátky, Sherlock byl natažený na posteli jen ve svých pyžamových kalhotách a mračil se na hodinky.

„Zapomněl jsem si zkontrolovat čas, kdy jsem skončil, ale musím přiznat, že jsem nevydržel tak dlouho, jak jsem čekal.“

„Ty sis to stopoval?“ zeptal se John pobaveně. Plácl sebou zpátky na postel vedle Sherlocka.

„Samozřejmě, že ano,“ zasvítilo Sherlockovi v očích. „Měli jsme z toho udělat soutěž – zjistit, jak dlouho každý z nás dokáže vydržet přes nejlepší snahu toho druhého.  Až na to, že tebe nejvíc vzruší soulož, a v téhle situaci jsi mnohem víc řídil celou akci ty, takže by nebylo fér, kdybys mohl zpomalit, jak by se ti zachtělo… pokud bych já nebyl nahoře, ale ty se uděláš rychleji, když si mě bereš zezadu… Tohle tě vůbec nezajímá, že ne?“

„Záleží na tom, o co se chceš vsadit,“ řekl John, který si tajně svoje šance užíval.

„Hmpf,“ zafuněl nespokojeně Sherlock. „Já vím, co by tě zaujalo. Rád bys mě měl pod sebou, celého označkovaného a zřízeného a ošukaného. Že ano? Rád mě takhle vidíš.“

„Ehm,“ vypravil ze sebe John zaskočeně. Jak jen _tohle_ dělá?

„To a půjčovat mě ostatním okolo, už ses o tom několikrát zmínil,“ dodal Sherlock po krátkém zamyšlení.

John si uvědomil, že pro jednou má kartu, kterou může vynést sám. „Já vím, co máš rád _ty_. Rád posloucháš, když ti někdo říká, že jsi hezký; vždycky se přitom začervenáš jako holka.“

John čekal, že Sherlock zvedne oči v sloup, ale ten k jeho překvapení znovu zrudl a otočil hlavu, aby schoval obličej. V Johnovi se zvedla vlna emocí. Najednou měl silné nutkání vzít Sherlocka do náruče, pomazlit se s ním, hladit ho a šeptat mu do zrůžovělého ucha, jak je krásný. Tohle ale nebyli oni; oni dva takové věci nedělali. Ale Johnova ruka se skoro o vlastní vůli váhavě zvedla a natáhla se směrem k Sherlockovu rameni.

Sherlock se náhle otočil zpátky a Johnovi ruka zase klesla na postel. „Udělal jsi tu fantazii o mnoho lepší, než jsem očekával. Samozřejmě, že jsi všechny ty detaily měl špatně, ale přesto, tohle bylo na tebe výjimečné. A teď musím uhodnout tu, co mi nechceš povědět.“

„Protože žádná není,“ řekl John až příliš trpělivě.

 Sherlock se mu upřeně díval do očí, jeho světlé duhovky se přímo propalovaly do Johnových a John dělal, co mohl, aby vypadal nevinně a neškodně. Měl pocit, jako by mu bylo znovu deset let a soutěžil s kočkou, kdo uhne pohledem dřív. Sherlock na něj upíral oči s urputným soustředěním, a pak najednou kontakt přerušil a posadil se. „Už to mám,“ řekl sebejistě a sklouzl z postele. „Jdu udělat čaj.“

John ležel na zádech a poslouchal uklidňující zvuky z kuchyně, kde Sherlock šramotil s nádobím. Původně nechtěl tu fantazii Sherlockovi říct, protože vypadala jak trapně, tak ostudně; byla hloupá a ukazovala jednu z jeho stránek, kterou si John nerad připouštěl i jen v duchu. Ale Sherlockova pirátská fantazie se ukázala o dost hloupější a on zcela jasně s Johnovými temnějšími impulsy neměl problém. Taky žádné překvapení. Ne, John věděl, že tají svou adolescentní fantazii tak trochu z pověrčivosti, jako politiku pojistky proti Sherlockově nevyhnutelné nudě. Myslel na to, jak se na něj Sherlock díval, s jak živou zvědavostí.  Co se stane, jakmile se ta zvědavost ukojí?

Z obýváku se náhle ozval rachot a hlasitý výkřik: _„Johne!“_

„Jo?“

Sherlock přikráčel zpátky, do půl těla nahý a s vlasy v divokém postorgasmickém oblaku, a zamával Johnovi před nosem novinami. „Podívej se na to!“

„Och ano, Tafline Jonesová,“ řekl John, když rozpoznal obrázek. „Podařilo se jí během převozu utéct. A vybrala strážnému kapsy, že? Říkal jsem ti, že bys měl číst víc než první stránku.“

„Dvěma strážným,“ řekl Sherlock s evidentním uznáním. „Na co ještě čekáš? Jdeme!“ Otočil se na patě, zahlédl se v zrcadle a zašklebil se. „Potřebuju sprchu. Jdi si pro boty, ty vypadáš v pořádku.“

„Mohl by ses prostě jenom učesat,“ navrhl John, ale Sherlock ho ignoroval a vřítil se do koupelny. „Krasavče!“ zavolal za ním John. Sherlock práskl dveřmi se zbytečnou silou a John se rozesmátý vydal hledat svoje boty.


End file.
